


Blow Me a Kiss

by neversaydie



Series: 500 Follower Fic Fest [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assets & Handlers, BAMF Steve Rogers, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Strike Team, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky?" Steve finally gets his attention, his friend's eyes sliding back into focus and fixing on his face. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>"What the fuck is he doing here?" Bucky keeps his eyes fixed on the man sitting sprawled across the cargo hold. Smiling. </p><p>Rumlow blows him a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 500 Follower Fic Fest that's happening on my blog right now at saferforeveryone.tumblr.com
> 
> Come request something!

"Buck? Bucky?"

Steve is talking, but everything has narrowed down to a single, scarred point.

 

_Two targets, level five. Commander Rumlow gives him the information while the STRIKE team eat their MREs and the Soldier is hooked up to one of the nutritional IVs he's provided with for field work. He's trying to take in the information, but he can't stop his eyes flicking to the crackers in the Commander's hand. He can't remember when he last had food in his mouth._

_The Commander notices and makes to hand him one, before pulling back at the last minute and tossing the morsel into his own mouth. He laughs._

"Bucky?" Steve finally gets his attention, his friend's eyes sliding back into focus and fixing on his face. "Hey, you okay?"

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Bucky keeps his eyes fixed on the man sitting sprawled across the cargo hold. Smiling.

Rumlow blows him a kiss.

 

_"C'mon princess, smile for the camera." The Commander smiles, the camera flashes._

_The Asset is not a princess. He doesn't understand. He bares his teeth and the Commander mistakes it for a smile. The STRIKE team think this is funny. He hears laughter from across the safehouse kitchen._

_"Gimme a kiss."_

"We need him to let us into the base, it's biometrically sealed." Steve is explaining. Steve wouldn't lie to him. It must be necessary. "Rumlow can bypass the access codes."

He must look like he's checked out, because Steve grabs his flesh arm and squeezes it hard. Most people think he can't be touched, Bucky prefers it that way. It keeps them at a distance, safe from him. Steve is the only one who knows just how much he needs the grounding influence of pain.

"I'm gonna kill him." Bucky mumbles. Maybe the Asset mumbles.

"Wait until we're done." Steve tightens his hand hard enough to bruise, keeping Bucky in his head. It helps.

Another thing most people don't seem to realise is that the Howling Commandos took very few prisoners. Captain America has just as much blood on his hands as any of them. Except Bucky, by now.

"Steve, you don't know what he… What they…"

 

_"Brock, he's got to be functional in the morning."_

_"He heals at the speed of fucking light, calm down."_

_"Yeah, but if you traumatise him…"_

_"He's not a person, Jack. He doesn't have feelings. So get involved or shut the fuck up."_

_"Ugh, fine. Move over."_

 

"I saw the files, Buck. I know." Steve is using his captain's voice, keeping himself too still for it to be natural. "Rumlow's going to be killed in action. Collateral damage. _After_ we're done."

"I want a knife." And it's definitely Bucky's voice that comes out, not the Asset's. Steve nods and lets his arm go, because he's okay now.

Across the cargo hold, Rumlow has stopped smiling.

Bucky blows him a kiss.


End file.
